


Customer Service Issues

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: The Escapades of Torres and Torres [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Day5 Fictober, Ellick, F/M, Fictober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Nick has technology issues.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: The Escapades of Torres and Torres [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948033
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Customer Service Issues

Nick Torres growled at his phone and threw it on his desk again. He cursed in Spanish also. McGee and Gibbs were in MTAC with the Director, and Ellie Torres watched her husband as he had another technology tantrum. 

“Hey, hon???” Ellie called softly, knowing about the skylight’s magical powers, and didn’t really want Nancy from the foreign affairs desk to understand what was happening with her husband. 

“What???” Nick growled at his wife.

“What’s wrong?” Ellie questioned, still trying to look like she was working.

“The phone customer service computer cyborg kept repeating unacceptable try, and I kept trying to reroute it to another menu, but cyborg lady didn’t want to listen to my instructions,” Nick complained. 

Ellie bit back her laughter and turned on compassion; instead, Nick always hated technology and office stuff, so when he offered to pay for the ballroom dance lessons from his credit card. Ellie thought it would be simple, however apparently, due to Nick’s tantrum, it wasn’t that simple. 

“what happened, Nick?” Ellie asked again.

“my credit card bounced!” Nick sighed and collapsed into his chair.

They only had separate credit cards for gifts and other things that were of the surprise nature.

“Honey just use the bank card,” Ellie reassured. 

Nick acquiesces but knows a long phone in his credit card company. 

Hours later, Ellie and Nick were back at home. When Nick saw an email floated through on his phone. 

“Hey, Ellie? Did you figure out my credit card issue” Nick asked as Ellie came back in and leaned against the hallway wall?

“Yeah, I called my brother, who is a master of all types of money things. He said you were trying to buy a tv. George called your creditor and said, We did not buy a 141 inch Tv. Unless we are converting our guest room into a movie theatre.” Ellie said with a laugh. 

“No we are not converting our guest room into a movie theatre,” Nick said as he leaned back on the comfortable couch, they had bought right after they were married. “I was hoping it could be a nursery. I know we never talked about kids, but when I married you, I wanted a family. Kids. “Nick glanced at her, and Ellie kissed him sweetly.

“I want that too, Nick. However, I also know that there are a lot of kids who need a family. Foster Kids like Clay, who were forgotten, I would be fine if we created our family with children who need families.” Ellie responded. 

“Okay.” Nick returned. And Kissed her again. Ellie snuggled into his side, and they watched tv together. 

“You Know a larger TV wouldn’t be so bad” Nick commented.

“No honey, that’s a bad idea,” Ellie answered. 

“Oh yeah, why’s that?” Nick looked at his wife. Ellie whispered in his ear and then gave him a saucy smile. Nick turned off the tv. And hoisted Ellie over his shoulder in a fireman’s hold as Ellie laughed loudly. Nick marched into their bedroom and closed the door.


End file.
